fated_dice_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kali Olwin
Diary Information Type: Web Diary Device: Cell Phone Power: It holds the ability to predict interactions you or known persons will have at your will (only ten times a day), recap on the actions in form of video after midnight of the recorded day for an unlimited amount of time. Appearance Kali is in perfect shape for a female her age. Her body is lean and toned. Her skin is fair but has lightened to a ghastly pale due to her environment. However, she regains her color easily when the sunshines for a decent amount of time. The woman’s eyebrows are thin and her jaw line is sharp. Her cheekbones are raised high. This frames her dark, teal-colored eyes perfectly. Kali‘s usually mildly disheveled hair is held down by a thick braid as the rest of the loose hair frames her heart-shaped face. Her chest is quite large- well, enough to be visible noticeable, though Kali tries her best to wear clothing with minimal amount of cleavage. The woman has a tendency of wearing white or black turtlenecks that highlight her curves along with tight black leggings that have a thick diagonal streak of leather right above the knees. When out, Kali accompanies her usual attire with small jewelry and heeled boots; however when she is home, she does not care much for shoes or jewelry, except for an anklet that was given to her by her great-grandmother. Also at home, she tends to ditch her long pants for comfortable short shorts that are also black. Background Being raised in a home of deaf people seems silent, though the reality of it was that every time she complained about noise, her parents would joke that they didn’t hear anything. Due to being engulfed by this culture, _ learned sign language and acted as an interpreter for her parents at the postal office or a doctor’s office. When she was younger, Kali constantly felt enslaved by her parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. She was the only hearing one in the family. Her parents were actually disappointed that she was different.Kali wasn’t placed in the school for deaf children. She was put into a normal public school. This made her feel like an outsider to all her childhood friends. Soon, the girl made a few hearing friends but those relationships didn’t last due to her family being extremely rude and disrespectful. It’s funny isn’t it? She was considered normal in modern society but because she was surrounded by “different” people, she was the “weirdo”, the “loser”, the “wanna-be”, the “idiot”, the “different” one. As Kali advanced to her adolescent years, she maintained her grades but fell into the wrong crowd. She did drugs and dealt with anorexia. This was truly just cry for help. Her parents moved her away to a rehabilitation facility. Strangely, this was the only time Kali was truly happy. She felt normal. She felt like her own person. During her time there, Kali got into cooking and bartending. The girl never cared much for drinking, unlike the others she had met at the facility. When her therapist found that she was fit to take on the world, Kali started to apply for colleges and jobs. Soon she was accepted into several universities and settled on University of Washington which was in the center of Seattle. It was a dream. Before even letting her parents know about her discharge from the facility, Kali took off for Seattle and left her past life behind. It was her chance to be whomever she wanted. It seemed like a fresh start. A new chance at something different. However, her negative thoughts continue to lurk in her mind. Perhaps she has been cursed by the memories of her past. How dramatic. Personality This young adult may seem incredibly edgy and troublesome. However, she defeats expectations with this light hearted personality. Kali is kind, down to earth, and cautious. Though she can hide it well, she cares about what others say about her. She is also extremely hesitant with new or rash decisions. This college student also suffers from “resting bitch face syndrome” which simply is that when she is in a relaxed mood her expression comes off as upset or angry. If people intentionally attempt to bother her, she will not become agitated. She can come off as shy and recluse but she just doesn’t care much for social settings and would rather discuss with people through a device. As a chef, she does not have to deal with people head on but rather as a provider for others. Don’t get her wrong, she’s a precious individual who has to be protected but she can definitely handle herself as a decent fighter. She knows very well how to wield a blade and she is incredibly strategic. This girl can think of every possibility that ran through your mind and find a way to manipulate it for her own benefit. Her diary only assists this. She obviously fears death and she also fears deafness, mostly due to her past. She lives alone and loves it as so. A life of solitude is one she has prepared herself for and does not mind it. Yes, she’d adore to find someone magical to accept her but she had no problem waiting. She hates forcing events and emotions and expects the same from others. Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Female Characters